1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional ceiling air-conditioning circulation machine, and more particularly to an all-in-one machine with the functions of a circulation fan, an air-conditioner, an air box, an air duct, an air outlet, a re-circulation outlet, and an air filter/purifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
When offices or factories are interiorly decorated, the ceiling is often made by light steel frame in a grid shape. Thereafter, the ceiling is placed in the grid frame. This kind of the construction way is simple and has low cost. Thus, it is widely used.
In order to enhance the convection of the indoor air, an air-conditioning circulation machine or a fan is often placed into the grid frame. As shown in FIG. 1, a circulation fan 12 extra for a ceiling steel frame is installed at the bottom of an upper housing 11. A lower housing 13 includes an air outflow hole 14 formed in a circular shape and corresponding to the circulation fan 12. An air outflow disc 15 is positioned within the air outflow hole 14 such that the air is expelled from the air outflow disc 15 when the air is sucked from an air inflow opening 16 at the rim of the lower housing 13. In this way, an increased convection of the indoor air is guaranteed.
In general, a conventional circulation fan 10 simply has the ventilation and air blowing functions and does not come with an air-conditioning function, and thus it is necessary to install an air-conditioning blower 20 as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B on a ceiling or a steel frame, and the air-conditioning blower 20 comprises an air blower 21, an evaporator 22, an air collection box 23, an air duct 24, an air outlet 25 and a re-circulation outlet 26, wherein the evaporator 22 is provided for absorbing heat to produce an expansion effect by a high-pressure refrigerant from a compressor 27, and the air blower 21 sucks cold air around the evaporator 22 into the air collection box 23 from the rear direction, and the air duct 24 sends the cold air to each room A, B, C . . . N However, the manufacture and application of the aforementioned air-conditioning blower 20 still have the following drawbacks:
1. The conventional air-conditioning blower 20 usually supplies cold air to several rooms A, B, C . . . N at the same time, and thus it is necessary to adopt a high-power machine. Such arrangement not only results in a large volume only, but also results in a heavy weight of the machine, so that it is very difficult to hang and install such machine on the ceiling.
2. The conventional air-conditioning blower 20 sends cold air through the air duct 24, but some rooms far from the air collection box 23 require a very long air duct 24. Such arrangement not only incurs a higher material cost, but also incurs a higher loss of cold air as well as affecting the air-conditioning effect.
3. To have a balanced air pressure for each room A, B, C . . . N, it is necessary to have air inlets and re-circulation outlets 26 at many places of the ceiling. Such arrangement not only affects the aesthetic appearance, but also increases the cost.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a multifunctional ceiling air-conditioning circulation machine in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.